


we've got each other (and that's a lot for love)

by yeahnoforsure



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, But it's actually 4+1, But mostly fluff, M/M, auston matthews is the dumbest boy in the world, idiots to lovers, slight angst, so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahnoforsure/pseuds/yeahnoforsure
Summary: 4 times mitch chose the music + 1 time auston did





	we've got each other (and that's a lot for love)

**Author's Note:**

> so here's the situation: if you or anyone you know is mentioned in this work of fiction please click away and save us both the embarrassment
> 
> I don't think there's any triggers but if there are, let me know!! 
> 
> all the love in the world to sam who put up with my constant updates on this, read everything I sent her, and gave me endless support. I love you
> 
> title from livin' on a prayer lol

1.

Auston was thankful Mitch drove him to practice. He really was. Being the so-called saviour of a storied franchise was enough pressure without having to worry about getting lost in the streets of Toronto. 

He hadn’t even had to ask. At the end of the first practice Mitch walked past asking, no stating, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning eh”.

As he said, Auston was really thankful, but —

“Marns, what the fuck are we listening to?”

They were on their way to practice and all Auston wanted was ten more minutes to sleep. Evidently, Mitch had other ideas.

Mitch turned towards him, smiling way too brightly for the early hour, “it’s a classic man, how do you not know this one?”

“Because country fucking blows,” Auston mumbled into the hoodie he was using as a pillow.

They’d instantly clicked the moment Auston broke the glass off that one-timer, — “hope they don’t dock that from our pay“ chuckled Marner as Auston had looked around in a panic — but that didn’t mean their musical tastes had.

“We’re going to pretend you didn’t say that and besides the greatness of this song surpasses genre. God, you’re as bad as Stromer, can’t recognize art when you hear it.”

“I mean calling this art seems like a bit of a stretch. What’s he even talking about? His truck?”

“Haha, very funny Matts. If this hockey thing doesn’t work out you should become a comedian,” Mitch sneered as he sipped his coffee. Auston didn’t understand how anyone could drink a triple triple but he kept that to himself. He was already on thin ice and it wasn’t even 7am.

Mitch smirked, a glint in his eye, “just listen to the lyrics Matts, it’s a good song. I bet you’ll find it really speaks to you, like directly to your soul.”

Rolling his eyes Auston listened to the twangy voice coming from the speakers.

_If you’re callin' 'bout the car I sold it_

_If this is Tuesday night I'm bowlin'_

_If you've got somethin' to sell your wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'_

_If it's anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do_

_And P.S. if this is Austin I still love you_

“How can you hate a song that mentions you by name!?”

“Oh fuck off,” Auston smirked, pulling his hoodie completely over his head to block out the off-key singing coming from the driver's seat.

 

2.

Auston was still in shock if he was being completely honest. It had been a week, maybe? Fuck he couldn’t keep track of what day it was anymore. Four goals in his first game. One, two, three, four.

He and his family had barely spoken when they met up after the game, how can you even find the words? His mom looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes and that said it all. Auston embraced her, trying to get 19 years of thank you’s into one hug.

The guys could barely believe it and Auston had started to get worried he’d get a shoulder injury from all the claps on the back he’d gotten. Mitch congratulated him, but kept his distance giving Auston a knowing smile. 

Rides with Mitch were his sanctuary. It was their escape away from the rink, the expectations, the media, fuck even their own teammates. It was time for them to be normal 19 year olds, away from the wild hopes of a city longing for glory. In that car they weren’t Matthews and Marner, they were Auston and Mitch.

They had a routine. Mitch picked Auston up at 6:30 am sharp with two coffees, a toasted bagel with butter for Auston, and a donut for himself. “Don’t tell coach,” Mitch had made him pinky swear that first morning.

Mitch made sure to keep the music low so Auston could get another 10 minutes or so of rest before munching on his bagel while Mitch told him about whatever came to mind. Auston noticed that lately there was even an extra sweater on the passenger's side for him to use as a pillow.

Mitch loved to talk. He talked about his family, his friends from outside hockey, his favourite places in the city — “ _you’re telling me you’ve never been up the CN Tower?! Auston Matthews you’ve lived here for months now you should be embarrassed!”_ — and for once, Auston wasn’t annoyed by the constant chatter. It was calming. He’d drift off to the sound of Mitch retelling the story of how he’d accidentally knocked out his brother with an errant slap shot. Sure there was music on in the background, but it was Mitch who lulled Auston to sleep.

That’s why, when Auston opened the passenger door that morning and Mitch greeted him with the biggest smile he’d ever seen, he was a little confused.

“You’re never going to believe this” he nearly shouted, arms flailing in excitement.

“How can anyone be this excited this early. You must’ve been a nightmare as a kid. Next time you're talking to Bonnie, give her my condolences,” Auston grumbled, confused as to what could have Mitch so wired this early.

Not even acknowledging Auston’s trademark snark, Mitch continued, “ok, you have to listen and you’re not allowed to say a word.”

“Uh, we gonna move or just sit outside my condo all day bud?”

“Auston, just listen.”

Mitch pressed play and stared at Auston with an intensity he’d never seen off the ice. A weird warmth spread through Auston’s chest — why was Mitch so intent on him listening to this song?

_Auston Matthews, Auston Matthews_

Oh

 _Hit em with the four like Auston Matthews_  

Oh no

Auston glanced over to the driver's seat, his face turning a brilliant shade of magenta. Mitch was turning red too but for a completely different reason. Tears were streaming down his face as he laughed and Auston was sure he hadn’t taken an actual breath in over a minute.

“Where did you even find this? How did you—?” Auston stuttered, unable to believe there was a fucking song about him. 

“Davo,” Mitch managed through gasps, “this is amazing.”

“I can’t believe this” Auston stammered. “Wha— How?”

Mitch was in the midst of wiping tears away when he stopped, glancing over to Auston.

“You good Matts?” his expression had changed, features soft with concern. “I can turn it off if you want, I just thought it would make you laugh ...” he trailed off, voice hesitant.

Auston looked over to his friend, smiling, appreciation flooding through him. “No it’s all good man, it’s just ... I dunno weird I guess. Like I’m 19, and I’m like a fuckin’ legend already,” Auston knew he was rambling but he didn’t care. He felt safe here, in Mitch’s car, Tim Hortons in hand. “Like I have this song written about me, how the fuck am I supposed to deal with that.”

“It’s all good Matts, I get it.” Mitch smiled softly, “It’s super fucking overwhelming. You wake up one day and you’re just a kid playing hockey and now we’re supposed to lead this city to the fucking promised land. Fuck Matts, I grew up a Leafs fan. I put on this jersey every day that I basically worshipped growing up. Plus I’m the one who gets to play here. Not Davo, not Stromer, me. It’s a fucking lot sometimes man, I get it.”

“I’m so glad I broke that glass of your pass Marns” Auston said softly, knowing Mitch would understand what he was trying to say. How thankful he was to have someone who got it, who really understood what it was like.

“Oh stop it Aus, you’re making me blush” Mitch rolled his eyes, elbowing Auston as he started the car to head to practice. “I mean, it’s actually kind of catchy once you really listen to it.”

Mitch turned to Auston, wiggling his eyebrows, “shall we give it another listen?” Auston laughed, nodding.

“Good because I’ve already memorized all the lyrics.”

 

3.

Auston hadn’t even reached the parking garage before his phone began blowing up. Sure the team had pulled out 2 points over the Canucks, but nothing that special had happened. Yeah, the last few minutes had been a complete fucking mess but nothing worthy of … 200 texts. Cool. Totally normal.

Fuck he hadn’t even gotten that many texts when he hit em with the four.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Mitch asked as Auston slid into the passenger seat. 

“Well I’m wondering why the fuck everyone I’ve ever met is texting me … nothing like, interesting happened tonight, right?” Auston asked, racking his brain.

“I mean Freddie got kicked out of the game,” Mitch mumbled through the energy bar he was holding between his teeth, “that was kinda wild but why would they be texting you about that?”

“I have no id — oh my god,” Auston dropped his phone and buried his face in his hands.

“Oh fuck what is it? Everything okay?”

Mitch had never sounded so stressed in the few months Auston had known him. “Is it a family thing? You can talk to me man.”

It happened in a split second. Out of the corner of his eye, Auston saw Mitch reach towards his hand and pause ever so slightly before choosing instead to rest it on Auston’s arm. Part of him longed to reach out and grab Mitch’s hand.

 _That’s new,_ he noted to himself, butterflies filling his stomach.

“Holy shit Matts, are you crying?” Mitch practically shouted as Auston’s shoulders began to shake.

Auston moves his hands away to reveal he was shaking with laughter, tears streaming down his face. Mitch looked more confused than ever.

“Ok dude what the fuck”

“Look at my phone” Auston cackled, grabbing his side where a cramp had started. He hadn’t laughed this hard in what felt like months. The stress in shoulders was slipping away with every breath. He wasn’t even embarrassed to be snorting — something few others had ever seen Auston do.

As they pulled up to the red light, Mitch snatched the phone from Auston’s lap, watching the gif replaying on the screen.

“You’re kidding me” Mitch deadpanned which only made Auston laugh harder. Replaying over and over on Auston’s phone were Auston and Mitch singing along to Livin’ On A Prayer, chaos all around them.

Mitch squinted at the phone, “how are they so quick like that wasn’t even an hour ago?” He was smiling now, all the concern washed from his face.

“You were singing pretty loudly in my ear, maybe I should get the trainers to check it out tomorrow” Auston laughed, nudging Mitch in the ribs and out of a trance, judging by the way he jumped.

The light had finally changed and Mitch was forced to look back at the road, but his smile lingered. “Fuck that’s funny. I bet my dad’s at home losing it.” He furrowed his brow and did his best Paul impression, “Mitchell Marner, I didn’t spend all that money for you to joke around on the bench. You should be paying attention to the game, not singing with your friends.”

Auston turned to look at his friend and was taken aback. In the light of street lamps, it was as if Mitch’s features were enhanced: the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed, how his hair stuck out at weird yet perfectly Mitchy angles, the slightly flushed look of his cheeks from laughing — laughing with Auston, singing with Auston.

“Up for an encore?” Mitch smirked, a playful glint in his eye as he turned up the radio.

 _Oh shit,_  Auston thought, warm feeling returning in his chest. _I like Mitch._

 

4.

“Oh my god, do you remember this song?” Mitch gasped from the kitchen.

He’d invited himself over after practice claiming that he needed to teach Auston how to play COD so he’d, “stop embarrassing him” when they teamed up. Despite feeling mildly insulted, Auston agreed, offering to make dinner.

Mitch was sitting on Auston’s kitchen island — “ _bro, were you raised in a barn” —_ scrolling through his phone as Auston put away dishes. Blasting through the condo was some sappy ass song Auston hadn’t heard since middle school.

“Isn’t this the song from that movie with Hilary Duff?”

“Do you mean the cinematic masterpiece A Cinderella Story?”

“Sure, whatever you say Mitchy.”

“No, you don’t get to laugh at me. You’re the one who knew the movie!”

“I have two sisters.”

Mitch laughed, pushing himself off the counter. “This takes me back. I’m pretty sure I danced to this with my first girlfriend. I must've been in like grade 6 or something. Fuck we’re old.”

“You had time for school dances? I would’ve thought being an OHL superstar would take up too much time” Auston asked, that familiar warmth growing in his chest.

“I said grade 6 Matts,” he said. “Plus, mom always let me go.” He added, blush creeping into his cheeks.

“I didn’t go to a lot of dances, always had practice or something. I did go to prom. Don’t think they played this though, would’ve remembered,” he smiled looking over at Mitch.

Something in the air had shifted. Mitch looked nervous but determined. It was as if he was running over a play in his head, calculating the odds of success. Auston felt his face blush and looked away, desperately searching for a distraction.

“I heard there’s this new show on Netflix,” he squeaked, not recognizing his own voice. “Apparently it’s really —“

“You didn’t miss out too much, to be honest. It was so awkward. Hands on the girl’s waist and all the teachers watching,” Mitch said moving closer to Auston. 

“Lucky me,” Auston laughed, surprised his voice was working at all. Was his kitchen always this small? How did Mitch get so close so fast? Why was it so hot all of a sudden?

“I could show you.”

It had hardly been louder than a whisper, but to Auston he may as well have shouted. He gave a quick nod, his eyes never leaving Mitch’s face. Mitch put his hands around Auston’s neck and rested his head against his, sending shivers down his spine. Auston reached out, hands shaking to grab around Mitch’s waist.

He’d never realized how much smaller Mitch was. A thousand thoughts were racing through his mind but all he could focus on was Mitch. Mitch: pressed against him, smelling of laundry soap, hands around his neck, swaying to the music. A bomb could’ve gone off in the other room and Auston wouldn’t have noticed, wouldn’t have cared.

He had no idea how long they stayed there, swaying in the kitchen. Was music even still playing? It didn’t matter. Auston never wanted to leave. This is where he belonged. Where he always belonged. With Mitch.

He thought of their drives to practice where he had felt safest, most at home. He thought of their chemistry on the ice, how they’d broken the glass that first day of camp. He’d felt it then just as he felt it now. This is where he belonged.

“I gotta say, you’re a much better dancer than any of my middle school girlfriends,” Mitch said, bringing Auston back to Earth. 

“Thanks Marns. I’d fucking hope I’m a better dancer than some 12 year old.”

 Mitch laughed into Auston’s chest. The sensation made Auston’s brain go numb. He looked down to tell Marns to shut it when their eyes met.

His chirp died in his throat as Mitch reached forward, pulling Auston in. He barely had time to register what was happening before he felt Mitch’s lips against his.

 _Oh_  

Explosions were going off in Auston’s chest as he leaned into the kiss, yearning for more. His hands grabbed at Mitch’s back, pulling him as close as possible. His whole world was Mitch — Mitch’s lips against his, his chest against his, his hands clinging to Auston’s neck.

The song had changed — _had it only been that long —_ and the change had made then jump apart. Auston looked at Mitch, his lips red, eyes bright, and panic rushed through him. What was he doing? This was his best friend. You couldn’t just go around making out with your best friend. He was an idiot.

Mitch must’ve noticed something change in Auston’s expression as he reached out, “Auston are you ok?”

“Yeah fine. I’m fine. I just have to — go. I need to go. Umm.” _Fuck fuck fuck._ “I actually told my mom I’d Skype her and my sisters so I need to go. I’ll see you around.” Auston turned towards his room, not wanting Mitch to see his tears.

“Auston, wait!” Mitch shouted after him but Auston had already closed his bedroom door. He sank against his bedroom door, listening as Mitch left.

Auston buried his face in his hands, holding back the sobs that threatened to break through.

 

\+ 1

Mitch felt awful. Auston hadn’t even looked at him as he left. _You idiot. You fucking moron,_ Mitch thought to himself as he walked home. He’d been certain Auston had felt the same way. There’s no way he could have imagined it all: how Auston’s eyes lit up when he saw him, how he tensed beneath Mitch’s touch, how for a split second he was sure Auston was kissing him back…

He kicked at a water bottle in his path, angry tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He thought he had been so sure. More like so fucking reckless. They were teammates. Best friends. How were they supposed to face each other now? Mitch had put himself out there, laying it all out, and what did he get in return? 

He wasn’t sure how he made it home. The whole walk was a blur. He slammed the door on his way in, not caring what the neighbours thought. “For fucks sake,” he muttered as he opened the fridge. He was out of beer. “Good fucking job Mitch. Maybe next time you decide to kiss your best friend, stop at the beer store first.”

Thunder cracked behind him. Well, at least he missed the rainstorm. Would’ve really been the cherry on top of a real clusterfuck of an evening.

He felt his phone buzz but ignored it. Wasn’t there some company that delivered booze? That would be convenient. All he wanted was to get drunk enough to fucking forget.

His phone buzzed again. 

_im sorry i was an idiot_

_u probably don’t want to talk to me rn but can u open the doog_

_dor_  

_fuck door_

_I can hear you laughing, open the fucking door mitch_

“Matts, wha—?” Mitch started but Auston shushed him.

“Marns just shut up and let me do this” Auston said. He had a mini speaker in one hand, his phone in the other and a determined look on his soaking wet face.

“Wait, is that my speaker?”

“Mitch what did I literally just say?”

“Sorry shutting up”

Auston took a deep breath. He looked exhausted — more exhausted than usual. The bags under his eyes were more pronounced and his usually well-maintained hair was a mess, plastered against his forehead. Mitch felt a rush of affection as Auston cleared his throat.

“So. Ok. I— I’m not good at the whole words thing. And I really don’t want to mess this up. To be fair, you’ve already messed it up because you didn't shut up when I told you to but that’s not the point I’m trying to make here,” Auston rambled, “just listen and you’ll get it. I think. I hope. I don’t know fuck.”

Mitch held his breath as Auston pressed play on his phone, refusing to get his hopes up.

_If you're callin' 'bout my heart_

_It's still yours_

_I should've listened to it a little more_

_Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong_

_And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to_

_Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you_

“You were right, you can’t help but love a song with your name in it, even if it is spelled wr—“

Auston was cut off as Mitch crashed into him, knocking the speaker out of his hands. Mitch was laughing, crying, and kissing him all at once. It was clumsy, Auston running his hands through Mitch’s hair as Mitch pressed him against the door. Mitch could feel Auston’s stubble against his cheek, his heart pounding beneath his soaking wet shirt, his body tensing from excitement with every touch. It felt right.

“Wait,” Mitch pulled back, needing air, “did you walk here? Why are you soaked?” 

“Really?” Auston laughed, “after all that, that’s your first question?”

Mitch shrugged, “you’re ridiculous, you know that right?”

“I’m so glad I broke the glass of that pass, Marns.”

“I’m so glad I made that pass, Matts.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I've ever written to that was fun! 
> 
> there was supposed to be another section where auston & mitch get drunk and sing taylor swift so maybe y'all will get a part two one day
> 
> some links for y'all:
> 
> [austin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bb1DTsxBOfE) (blake shelton is gross but this song still rules)
> 
>  
> 
> [auston matthews](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMUhQLYnY9M)
> 
>  
> 
> [mitch and auston](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbbCqqjnRIY) singing living on a prayer because I could watch this on loop
> 
> [I’ll Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtvuFriX7zc) and [that scene](https://www.youtube.com/embed/-Pd7OXXTAWo) from a cinderella story


End file.
